Actions Speak Louder
by Jinhito
Summary: Hinata leaned just a little closer to Neji this time.


**Title:** Actions Speak Louder  
**Summary:** Hinata leaned just a little closer to Neji this time.  
**Note:** I saw a picture online… I couldn't help myself.

* * *

It's not something I can put into words... frivolous sounds with no meaning behind them at all. We don't waste our time with talking though, now do we?

I've never been a big conversationalist. Much too shy and far too timid to ever speak my mind freely... People think I'm weak because I never say a word, but it's what goes on inside the quiet head that matters most I think. I could talk for hours on end, if I really truly wanted to... but the desire is not there. I have no reason to force the sounds of speech out of my own mouth. I'm a better listener, and I think you are too.

What makes us different is that you have the courage when I am lacking, to stand up for yourself. You make words count when you say them aloud. I have all the time to think up a good reply, but never the right combination of words in that spur of the moment. That's why I stutter, that's why I am shy.

Stuttering is a weakness I can't afford to show. Father has scolded me many times, grandfather rolls his eyes, Hanabi looks away, and even you sometimes sneer. It's embarrassing honestly. Do you really think I do it on purpose? That it's some sort of cry for attention?

I hate being noticed too, another fine reason to never speak up. Because when people stare at you in such a way, it gives them every opportunity to pick at flaws.

I'm far from perfect, rather at the other end of the spectrum. I recognize my own weaknesses when I see them. I know them for what they are, doing my best to acknowledge their existence and trying my damnedest to improve upon them. But everyone else - they only see a failure. With such a name masking the real identity of who I am and what I want to become... how can things ever change?

I'm scared to make a move, let alone a sound under those scrutinizing eyes. But that's where you come in.

You don't stare me down, not any more. It was a sudden change that no one seemed to expect. I still have yet to find out why you've changed so much since that fight with Naruto-kun.

Kiba told me he'd beaten you, but it was an honorable defeat. He seemed excited, caught up in the moment as he squeezed my aching body a little too hard. I'd had an attack... my heart was still bleeding... I shouldn't have gone to the finals. But seeing Naruto that morning - it gave me such hope. I never imagined one person could make me feel such a way. It felt as though he were actually healing me with his kind words and that determined promise.

I was foolish.

So utterly stupid... I shouldn't have gone that day; I wasn't yet well. But I wanted to see the unbelievable. I needed to see him win.

I guess I lost, having both a dangerous attack in a public place, not to mention missing the entire last half of your match. Kiba tells me you told Naruto-kun why you hated the head family. Your father... I had thought... No. I had hoped you had forgiven us, forgiven me.

It would seem I was wrong on both accounts.

I couldn't be there for you then. You were never there for me. And we still suffer, but we'll slowly heal. Someday broken wings will mend and we can fly to our fullest potentials once again.

So let's forget about it for now. You've changed for sure, and I have a feeling it's for the better. My heart doesn't ache as much when you're around, not like it used to. The only pain I feel is the murmur, sometimes when you quicken my pulse. But it's only when you speak to me, which is rarely ever. And when I hear those words... I sense no judgment, no malice intended.

It's just normal friendly banter.

_Hinata-sama. Are you well today?_

I nod and unconsciously reach for my chest, clutching at the fabric that rests just above my breastbone. I feel it beating in my fingertips.

_That is good to know._

You'll turn around and sit cross-legged in the soft grasses lining the old training grounds we meet at. You're never impatient, seems like you could wait forever for me to finally join you.

Dare I think you seem pleased I am well? Excited maybe that I am spending the afternoon with you again after a long day of missions and even harder training? I'll shuffle quietly next to you, making sure not to disturb the serenity that has comfortably settled between us.

Sometimes I hesitate, but you never say anything about it. Don't seem to notice as you lose focus to everything else around you. I'll stop making excuses soon enough, in my own slow pace. Then I'll sit down beside you, facing the opposite direction.

I always make sure to leave a gap between us, you always liked your own personal space. And I'll never make the first move, you must have guessed that the last few times we've meet like this. But you won't complain, letting us stay this way for just a little while longer.

And in time, you'll scoot closer. You do it so subtly; sometimes I don't realize you're already pressed against my back. It's a pleasant weight, something I don't mind. I don't think I ever will.

But we don't talk. We just listen. Ears attune to the silence surrounding us, focusing on not each other, just ourselves, meditation in a sense.

Maybe I'll get the courage to break it someday.

_I-it's nice to-today..._

I feel your back stiffen for a brief second. No matter how quietly I may have spoken, or how vague it may have seemed, you still heard it.

_Ahh..._

It's an affirming sound, one of which I've learned means yes. There was no need for an answer, let alone an even longer response. You fall back into a relaxed state of body and mind. We're pressed lightly to each other, not really supporting nor completely ignoring the presence next to ourselves.

Hinata leaned just a little closer to Neji this time.


End file.
